I'll Fall Then Crash For You
by Surri-chii
Summary: 2 Boys.One ascended from Hell,The other one descended from Heaven.And they both love 1 girl.This is a War between Heaven and Hell.The Men fight for love,while the woman needs to have the courage to face DEATH. Prequel of Extreterrestrial UsuixMisaxTora!
1. Prologue

**Hey! Please Review! Here is my new story!**

**P.S. Please read my Maid-sama fanfic, EXTRETERRESTRIAL first before reading this. Sankyuu!**

* * *

He rose from hell,His feet now touching the surface.

His lemon hair shone under the innocence.

His yellow orbs met a girl,Who was very cute and arrogant.

He wanted to approach her-but he knew he couldn't. He would just simply cause her heartbreak.

* * *

His soul was innocent and pure.

But...he did an unforgivable sin.

He descended from heaven,His feet now touching the earth's surface.

His blond hair was one of a kind, and his emerald orbs were exotic.

He bumped into a raven-haired girl,Who looked cute but had some anger issues.

He wanted to have a closer relationship with her-but he knows loving someone will cause that someone's early death.

* * *

The raven-haired girl is a mortal.

She is arrogant and hardworking.

First,she felt eyes creeping on her.

Second, she bumped into a cute blond boy.

Those two occasions will cause her to start her lovelife...**but a early death.**

* * *

**OMG please review! I love you if you do! lol!**

**~Surri-chii**


	2. New School, Weird Roomate!

**Ok so this one is not gonna get much reviews and this chapter is boring! im planning on updating all my stories today because my grades are out tomorrow and if i fail i might not get to use my laptop! so..yeah. in case. *smile* enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New School,Weird Roomate!**

* * *

She was on the way to buy some produce,for her family is going to have a big feast tonight.

When she entered the supermarket, she bought everything she needed: meat,vegetables,etc.

She went to the counter and payed,and she left the supermarket.

She started walking again, and to her surprise,she felt something on her foot. She jumped and found out it was just a cat passing by.

Suddenly,from behind,she felt someone was watching her. His stare peered through her,and it caused her to feel a flash of shockwave.

She looked behind,but there was no one particularly staring at her,there were only people talking and passing by. She started walking again,and the stare continued to follow her.

She ran,and then she ran faster, And She -

_Crash!_

"Owowowowow!" she whined while rubbing her head.

"Oh,I'm Sorry."

She looked up and saw a blond-haired man with emerald eyes picking up the produce that fell on the ground for her.

She started helping him too, and when they finished,the blond gave the plastic bag to Misaki. "Here...Sorry." he apologizes.

Misaki gets the bag from him and smiles."It's okay." she replies,and she started walking again.

The peering gaze finally disappeared, and she sighed loudly.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Misaki, Suzuna and Minako shouted in unison and started eating.

When they finished,Misaki got their plates and washed it for them.

The clock strikes 10,and she was so exhausted. She went up to her room and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

"Wake up,Misaki! Summer has ended!"

She shot her eyes open and saw her mother smiling.

Misaki stood up and picked up her Seika uniform, but her mother placed her arm on her shoulders and paused her from going to the bathroom.

"Misaki,Remember? You got a scholarship to Miyabigaoka. Here,your New Uniform." Her mom handed out the Miyabigaoka uniform to her. She sighed and without hesitation,she got dressed.

When she finished,she kissed her mom and waved her sister goodbye and left the house.

She walked through the park then her feet suddenly stopped infront of Seika High.

She slowly traced the Seika High gate,reminicing all the memories she had with Sakura,Shizuko, and the other students.

She was getting late,so she had to start running. When she reached the gates she scanned her I.D. On the scanner and entered the school. The school was enormous,and all

the students had iPhones,iTouches,iPads,Blackberrys,etc. And hers was a normal flip phone. She hid her phone in her side pocket,and walked to the Office.

When she entered the office, a teacher approached her and asked,"Are you Ayuzawa Misaki?"

Misaki nods and The woman gave her 8 papers stapled together. She looked at the papers, it had everything on it about her,even the event when her dad had abandoned her.

"Ayuzawa-san,Class starts at 7 and it's already 7:15," the woman points her finger somewhere in the paper,and it had her section there."Here. Your section is 2-B. Now hurry,

sweetie,you're 15 minutes late!"

Misaki dashes up the stairs until she reaches the 2nd floor,then she runs to classroom B.

She slides the door open, and all the students, even the teacher, stared at her for a moment.

"C'mere," the teacher commands,and she approaches the teacher."She is Ayuzawa Misaki. New student. C'mon, give her a warm welcome!"

One girl says,"Ohayo,Misaki-san,I'm Hito Rima!" Misaki smiles then she replies,"Nice to meet you,Hito-san."

One boy stands then she realizes he was the blond boy she bumped into yesterday. "Hey. I'm Usui Takumi." He introduces,then he smirks.

She heard people whisper,"Uwah! Usui-san is just so hooot! Oh and that melting smirk...Kyaaa!"

She looked at Usui's emerald eyes,and saw someone trying to go back to heaven,but then God refuses...then the man crashed...then-

"Uh..Misaki-san!" the teacher cups Misaki's face and she woke up from her imagination.

"Uh..Nice to meet you too,Usui Takumi." she replies.

Class started...

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

"OK,class has ended. Go to your dorms now!" the teacher commands.

Misaki looks at her paper and sees that her Dorm number is 692.

She looked for room 692,then when she found it,she opener the door,she saw...Usui Takumi?

"You..are my roomate?" she asks.

"Guess So." he replies.

He suddenly approaches Misaki and looks straight to her eyes.

"You are very...Cute,Misa-chan!" He says and kisses her hair and smiles.

Misaki blushed,but then she pushed him away."What are you doing,Pervert!And Who gave you the permission to call me Misa-chan?"

Usui was shocked,because whenever he did that to girls,the girls would usually fall for him instantly. But this one's... Different...

He smirked,then he whispers to her ear,"Well then,you gotta get used to a pervert like me."

She took 2 steps backward, and shouts,"Guess I have to,you perverted outer space alien!"

Perverted Outer Space Alien? Usui thought.

He smirked but before he could reply, the phone answered It.

"Hello?" Usui says.

"Usui Takumi." The other person on the line says.

"Igarashi-Kaichou,What do you want?" Usui asks.

"Bring Ayuzawa Misaki to the student council room." Igarashi replies.

"Igara-" Usui says,but before he finishes, Igarashi hangs up.

"What did the president say?" Misaki asks.

"You should go to the student council room now." Usui replies.

"What for?" She asks.

"I don't know, but be careful of Him." Usui replies.

Misaki ignored what he said, and slammed the door.

_Who does he think he is? He thinks I cant take care of myself? _Misaki thought.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS BORING! AND A CLIFFIE FOR YOU GUYS! WOO! DID THIS IN 20 MINS! TIME TO DO A NEW CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY! REVIEW,PLEASE! IF THIS CH. WAS HARD TO READ, IM SOO SORRY! 6 REVIEWS AND I'LL CONTINUE!**

**~SURRI CHII(IM NOT MAD, JUST WANT CAPS LOCK!)**


End file.
